Pathways
by Kirasdream
Summary: A Healer from a Magical and Technologically fused world, Alice Lichtenstein joins the group to find a cure for a plague that haunts her world. Might add more chapters later. Will have spoilers eventually.


The dark circular room was lit by pale blue lights situated on the walls, dark swirling patterns adorning everything that it reached, covering the walls, the arena like stairs, the floors that I stood on. It was almost like the sea reflecting on the ocean floor. Everyone present—about 20, including the three Judges and seven Conjurers—was drenched in shadows, the pale lights flickering only a portion of their faces. Only the Head Judge was lit fully, a beam of light revealing him to be seated in the middle of the judges, with the wizards next to them in turn. His middle-aged face was heavily lined from stress, and as he rose from his seat, his tenor voice was grave.

"Alice Rose Lichtenstein, you have stood trial for you crime against the country. After our debate your verdict has been reached: You are hereby banned from the country of Itasch."

Several people around the room sighed with relief, and several clapped, but there were only two cries of protest that echoed around the room.

"_Banned?!_ " Sailyn called, her arm around my mother who hid her face behind her hands. "But he was the murder!"

"Mrs. Yamason, please restrain yourself in this courtroom." The Head Judge interrupted.

"But there should be—"

"There are no exceptions when it comes to our laws." The Head Judge replied sternly, turning away from Sailyn. Several of the others came to sit with Sailyn and my mother to comfort them, whispering quietly, the same thing being said: "At least she wasn't sentenced to death."

Sailyn continued to glare at the Head Judge before looking at me, to which I gave her a quick smile in appreciation before looking back at the Committee. I spotted the Conjurer with long black hair, his equally black eyes narrowing at me. I gave him an apologetic look before my eyes snapped back to the Head Judge. He beckoned for the others to stand along with him, and the Conjurers broke off, lining down the steps.

"Effective immediately, you are to be sent to another world." The Head Judge instructed as the Conjurers began to encircle me. "There, you will meet a woman named Yuko, who will provide you the means to find a more suitable world."

I nodded. I was expecting—no, actually hoping—for this punishment. True, I really didn't think of it in advance, but it came as an epiphany. Besides, I fit the requirement for being banned instead of being sentenced to death: I had a legitimate reason. I glanced to my mother, who was visibly shaking even in the dark. I straightened up and looked the Head Judge in the eye, my eyes over to black haired Magician, Ashura, who stood in front of me. "If I am able to find a cure, may I be permitted to come back?"

All three judges momentarily looked at each other, and at the corner of my eyes several of the Conjurers glanced around. Ashura's eyebrows raised as the audience tensed. The Head Judge hesitated, then replied: "If fate allows it, then I am powerless to stop it. Commence the Transfer."

It was virtually silent when immediately the conjurers began to chant, closing their eyes. Some were holding their hands together and others, like Ashura, held their staff vertically. Each voice created a small thin light, and together it began to weave itself into a larger form, the light reflecting green into their features. The light began to pour itself on the floor I was standing on, as if hot liquid was poured into an indented shape, forming a complex Balance pattern; one used for traveling to other worlds. As suddenly as it started, pale green light exploded from the Balance pattern, almost blinding me and apparently the others in the room, as startled voices sounded along with the light.

"You are permitted to take this." Ashura said, handing me a small metallic sphere with my initials. I looked at him in surprise (why was I given my weapon back?) to which he almost rolled his eyes. "You will need that for your defense in different countries." He explained as I put it away in my pouch that was tied to my belt. "Also, you are to put this on." He handed me another sphere, but this time it was smaller: a group of nanonites. "Once you finish the enchantment, this will restrict your abilities until you find Yuko. It will dissolve once she receives the message."

Again, I nodded, taking the sphere and holding it gently. "Please take care of my mother and Sailyn." I muttered quietly, not daring to look at her.

"I will until you come back with a cure." Ashura replied, giving me a small smile. "I wish you luck on your Journeys. " He stepped back, allowing me some space.

After putting the nanonite sphere into the pouch and pulling my long jacket's hood on, I pressed my hands together, imagining the light shining from the floor snaking it's way into my palms. I spread my arms wide, a thin light stretching between each hand. The light broke off and wound itself into a circle, sinking back into the ground. Quickly, I took the nanonite sphere and pressed it to my lips, and the sphere morphed into a long thin band, covering my mouth, before separating into two bands and enclosing my wrists. With these, I could not talk or use any of my abilities. The balance pattern grew wider, dark amoeba shapes distorted with green veins rising from the edges, expanding rapidly. I finally looked at my mother on the other side of the room, the remnants of tears glowing just as brightly as the green lights. I tried my best to smile with my eyes, keeping her gaze until the black shapes rose into my vision and over my head. Not willing to allow my growing fear to show, I looked up towards the ceiling, and once the amoebas came together at the top, closed my eyes.

* * *

If the reception is good, I'll add more chapters. I do not own Tsubasa. This is the the Ashura that the group meets (several times) but is of Alice's world, not Celes.


End file.
